Frozen Time
by FMacCelligan
Summary: Sephesis challenge from my friend that I wrote. It is a lemon so beware! Angsty also! Um... Not much else to say...


Genesis and Sephiroth yaoi challenge???

Genesis was laying upon the ground staring up at the sky he had grew up under, gently moving the banora apple around in his hands. He couldn't remember how many times he had layed there but now there was no friends or secret loves laying with him. He could feel the degeneration in his shoulder spreading, aching.

His mind began to wander as he attempted to ignore the continual throb and he remembered the days of sneaking into the training rooms with Angeal and Sephiroth, those were some of the times he enjoyed the most, until it had ruined his life. Angeal's thick blade had broken under Genesis's stopped attack and the blade had cut open his left shoulder.

Genesis stopped moving the apple as his right hand gently reached up to feel the flesh falling apart and dying there. He should be angered but no anger did he feel, only a deepening sadness.

_You're a failed experiment... Degenerating... A monster...._

Genesis closed his blue eyes trying to forget the cruel echoing words, yet they felt so true. They haunted most of his thoughts anymore.

"Thought I'd find you here." The words flowed smooth and soft from Sephiroth's mouth. Genesis refused to open his eyes knowing full well that Sepiroth's green eyes would be looking at him with a hint of concern whole his face would be almost expressionless.

Sephiroth looked down upon Genesis knowing full well that the degeneration was spreading yet again. He saw the LOVELESS book sitting upon the grass within hands reach of Genesis. With a sigh he picked it up, pitying his friend.

"Why won't you look at me? Are you angry?" It almost seemed like Sephiroth was teasing Genesis, not truly meaning the questions. But even so, Genesis cracked open his blue eyes to see Sephiroth's silver hair flowing in the light breeze.

Sephiroth took a seat next Genesis, leaning his head back to see the sky above him, seeming so tranquil. "You know I truly am sorry, right? I would give you my blood to stop this but I can't. It would kill you." Sephiroth spoke this in almost a whisper as his eyes stared intently upon the clouds.

"You didn't make me. I'm still me I just know how long I'll last now." Genesis's lyrical voice drew Sephiroth's eyes to the saddened man.

Then Sephiroth leaned back upon the grass with Genesis, gently taking the banora apple and crunching into the juicy purple fruit. It was sweet as usual and reminded him of laying here with Genesis before, as friends, and later, as lovers.

Since Genesis's degeneration the red head had refused all contact with Sephiroth, refused to let those green eyes see the horrid mess of that left shoulder. Sephiroth yearned for the return to the older times, with fighting and quotes, so he decided he'd make it come back.

With no warning Sephiroth rolled on top of Genesis. "You will be mine again. No more of this degeneration and monster crap. You are mine." And with this stated to the shocked Genesis, Sephiroth captured the reds mouth in a hungry kiss.

Genesis could feel the madness he had placed in Sephiroth's mind yet couldn't bring himself to let go of him. _What have I done?_ But Genesis knew full well what he had done; he had changed his friend and lover forever. The calm, smooth Sephiroth was gone and in it's place lied blood lust and a coarseness that contrasted with him.

Sephiroth tore the red leather top from Genesis's body and Genesis did nothing. He layed there and watched as Sephiroth's hunger consumed him. Sephiroth kissed Genesis again, forcing a response of some kind, his mind screaming for it as the psyche of his mind shattered; and Genesis responded.

_He deserves this. He was always my love and support. I'll die soon anyway and if I can't take the world with me then he will gladly take it for me._

Genesis's clothes were quickly finished off and Genesis followed Sephiroth's unspoken orders of removing clothes. Sephiroth's hand grasped Genesis between the legs and Genesis bit back the tears of pain, then the hand eased a little and began moving against Genesis there while his mouth continued to devour Genesis's. Then Sephiroth grasped one of Genesis hands and brought it to his own shaft. "Pleasure me, make me feel the love you once had." The words were almost a growl and were followed by a hard squeeze on Genesis's manhood.

Genesis obeyed and as Sephiroth began craving more, losing control of himself, he forced Genesis upon his belly with his back end in the air. Then he forced himself inside and pounded viciously against Genesis causing him to flinch with each movement and his black wing to fly outward and lay on the grass, molting. As Sephiroth relieved himself inside Genesis, he knew this wasn't him but a part of him no longer cared; all it knew was that his friend, his love was dying and he wanted every piece of pleasure from him he could take.

Sephiroth released Genesis and handed the man his clothes. Genesis tenderly took the clothes, his eyes haunted and knowing of why that had happened. Both men felt a self-loathing cover them and a sadness that they had failed each other, causing one another their pain.

Genesis adopted a calm yet cocky appearance as he felt the pain coursing in his body and refused to show anymore pity. Sephiroth's face turned to an expresisonless mask. Their escapade was over and they both knew what was coming. Death.

Sephiroth left and Genesis cautiously dressed his sore body. Then his outstretched wing took him away into the sky as he pitched his old town into fire. Watched it die as his own soul was dying. He wouldn't be back. He left his town nothing but ashes, like the love he once held. His own punishment.

As Genesis died with his town, Sephiroth had already died in that one moment, where he had taken from Genesis what little was left of the man. Now it would begin: a war for the world starting from these ashes as a phoenix and engulfing the world within mere years. A sickness, a stigma from his love. Now all would know his pain and suffer. Sephiroth left the town much like Genesis then.

Among the ashes layed one thing, untouched by the fires that symbolized the change of the 2 men. A purple banora apple with 2 bites gone; what was left of the 2 men that had once existed stayed there, waiting for the days of old to return with the untwisting of love between the 2 men. It would wait forever and still it sits, frozen in time, patient. _It will return and with this the world will heal._


End file.
